Someone IS There
by alimerin1
Summary: During all the events throughout the Rosario Vampire, someone helped them along the way. I altered some of the events to better fit my versions
1. Chapter 1

Summary For This Chapter: When Yukari was attacked by the classroom president, in the time it took Moka took get there, who helped ward them off?

Yukari was running, laughing at first. But as the memories flooded back to her from her classroom earlier, her smile faded.

_Flashback_

"_Look, it's the witchling."_

"_What a loser!"_

"_Whoever let her come here was a bigger idiot then her."_

"_Arrogant."_

"_Selfish."_

"_Brat."_

"_Freak." _

"_Witches are practically human garbage!"_

_Flashback end_

The little black haired witchling stopped in her tracks, dead cold.

"I don't need anyone, not Moka, not Tsukune, not even that succubus Kurumu. They are all the same, jerks. Just like everyone else."

She slowly began to walk again.

Then she collided into someone.

"Watch out you dunderhead!" She yelled.

"Well compared to you anyone can be a dunderhead couldn't they?"

"Class president?" She twitched in fear.

"You've made him angry witch." An ugly looking henchman type fellow stood next to him.

On the other side of him stood a very similar looking one, except this one was bald.

"You broke rules." He quoted.

"So what?! That's none of your concern!"

The class president grabbed her arm and yanked her up so she was hanging.

"But it is our concern. So you need to be-"

"I don't think she needs to be taken care of!" A voice came from the front of the forest.

"Who dared to speak up to me?" The class president yelled.

"Me."

They all turned to the forest, a brunette stood there leaning against a tree.

"Look, you stay out of this! This is a matter for us only."

"You think you hold honor? You just terrorizing the weak because your weak too. Finding someone else weaker than you too pick off of boosts your little ego."

"And who do you just think you are!" The bald one pointed to her.

A smirk appeared on her face. She walked into the forest.

"We're not finished yet!"

They followed her into the forest, bringing Yukari with them.

When they reached a clearing, they lost sight of the girl.

"Guess she's gone anyway!" They began to harass Yukari.

"Revealing your monster identity is against the rules.

"So is the outfit."

When she flung out her wand, they broke it.

"Didn't I already tell you idiots?"

Footsteps echoed behind them.

"You again!"

The president charged at the girl.

"Hah!" She jumped in the air and flipped backward.

Missing the girl he growled. She ran in a circle around the three. While they were catching up with her running, she stopped at Yukari.

"Yukari, you can't tell anyone that you saw me."  
"Why? Who are you?"  
"I'm a friend, but you have to pretend you never saw me. Okay?"

The girl's red eyes pleaded. Yukari nodded.

"Okay thank you Yukari." She hugged her, "Someone will be here soon to help you again."

Yukari watched the girl disappear into thin air.

"Where did she go!?" The president boomed.

The henchman with hair looked at Yukari trying to sneak off.

"Forget that girl, we've got this brat!"

Soon after, Moka had appeared. Followed by, Tsukune and Kurumu. They rescued her by the help of Moka's inner self.

As they all left, a girl sat in a tree.

"Good luck guys, you'll need it."

She took out a communicator.

"Okay it's done. Yukari was kept safe until Moka and her friends showed up."  
"Good job. Your next mission will be in a few days. Just blend into school crowd like you do. I'll contact you."  
"Okay boss."

She slipped the communicator into a bag and jumped from the tree.

The president regained consciousness and the girl stopped

"You…" He wobbly stood up, "Who are you?"

The brunette smirked again, "Yuri Titania."


	2. Chapter 2

Summery Of This Chapter: We skip to when Gin was first introduced. This chapter will be told slightly different than the first.

* * *

"When will I get that call." She mumbled to herself.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she removed her jacket. A scream was heard down the hall.

"What the heck was that?!"

Yuri heard other girls doors opening, and she followed suit.

'What happened?' Yuri looked at the girl sitting in the middle of the hall, panicked.

People were trying to console her, but to no avail. The brown haired girl approached the girl.

"Let me try."

Everyone gave space to her and the timid girl.

"What happened?"  
"I-He-Saw-"  
"Breath in deeply and breath out slowly."

The girl did.

"Now what happened?"  
"I was changing in my room, and I heard something, I looked out the window and I saw someone. I don't know who though, just a shadow. Someone was watching me!"  
"A peeper."

The girl nodded. Then Yuri stood.

"Everyone best too keep our curtains closed for awhile."  
"Why?" A blue haired girl stood among the crowd.  
"There's a peeper around."

All the girls panicked.

When things had died down, Yuri's communicator went off.

"Hello boss."  
"Yuri, you're mission starts now."  
"What is it."  
"The peeper on campus."  
"After?"  
"Moka, but will harm Tsukune. Also-"  
"I know, investigate before attacking."  
"I'd start with the newspaper club there first meeting is tomorrow."  
"Got it."

She hung up. Yuri paced near her window, her red eyes darted over to the curtains and opened them. Looking out, she opened the window lightly. Hearing a howl in the distance.

"Werewolf."

* * *

The next day...

* * *

Yuri watched a dark haired older student enter the room with roses. She sighed.

She went to the door and heard muffled voices. She pressed her ear to the door. A conversation between three girls and a guy seemed to being going on.

"So what should we do for the first newspaper?" A different male spoke up.

'Tsukune, definitely.' She listened more

Silence filled the air and no one spoke.

"What about the peeping tom?"

'Kurumu' Yuri thought.

Minutes passed until Yuri heard a slapping noise.

"Tsukune deserved it."

'Yukari.'

Incoherent things were said.

"Tsukune, I hate perverts!"

'Moka.'

Yuri ran from the door and heard Moka burst out.

* * *

With Moka while Yuri eavesdrop on her

* * *

"I can't believe Tsukune did that!" Moka exclaimed leaning against her dorm door.  
"Now is not the time. We've got bigger things." Her rosary said.  
"What?"  
"I don't really trust that Gin fellow. Keep an eye on him."  
"Anything else."  
"Yes, we're being watched. I can't tell why, but still be cautious."

(Outside the door)

'She knows.' Yuri ran down the hall, outside.

"Okay so the newspaper club is on the case. But..." She looked around. "I should investigate on my own."

*Click* *Click*

'A camera shutter?' Yuri ran towards the sound.

"You know, right when I first saw Moka, I knew I wanted her in my pack."

'Pack' Yuri stopped running and looked around a corner.

"Moka hates peepers Tsukune, what's she gonna say when she sees you doing just that."  
"Hey you set me up."

Yuri spied Gin and Tsukune. Girls yelling was heard and Gin disappeared.

She watched the whole thing, how Tsukune was framed, how the girls beat him up, and how Moka began to cry. Yuri ran after her.

* * *

On the Roof

* * *

Moka was staring at the school, the full moon slightly showing through the clouds.

Footsteps echoed and Moka turned to see Yuri.

"Hello Moka."  
"Who are you?"  
"A Friend."  
"Why are you here?"  
"You can't trust whatever Gin says. He is a liar, you've got to trust me."  
"I-"  
"Moka!" Both their eyes darted over to Gin walking over to them. Moka's eyes widened while Yuri just sneered.  
"Hi Gin." Moka said.

Yuri disappeared before Gin could notice she was even there.

"So hard to believe about Tsukune huh? To tell you the truth he didn't even look like a peeper to me."

'That's because he wasn't!' Yuri sat on the ledge listening to their conversation.

"Gin, can it really be true, I mean Tsukune. He just can't be that way."  
"I get you want to trust him, but a whole bunch of them caught him in the act."  
"But still-"  
"Moka look you need to forget Tsukune, and I can help."

Gin tried to kiss her. But Moka pushed back.

"Well then, I guess you leave me no choice." Gin pulled out pictures and gave it to her. "I don't know who took these but they show a peeper in the act."  
Moka looked over the pictures, then thought back to what Yuri had said, "I have to trust him, I don't know why, but I do!"

'Go Moka!'

"Moka come on! Just because you have feelings for him your going to lie to yourself." Gin dropped one and Yuri caught it, she began looking at it.

"Face facts your friend is a pervert. See he used an oil drum to look in the window."

'But the picture doesn't show his feet, Gin, there is your flaw that will lead to the destruction.'

Then Yuri heard new voices and crawled closer to the top to hear.

"How do you know Tsukune stood on the drum Gin?" Kurumu stood behind the pair.  
"Well that's easy just look at the pictures."  
"Which don't show the bottom half!" Yukari stated.  
Kurumu snatched the pictures from Gin, "Look at these pictures again Moka, see how it doesn't show the bottom half."  
"Yeah, I do notice."  
"How do we know he is standing on a drum."  
"We don't simple as that."  
"So how did you know Gin?" Kurumu eyed him suspiciously.  
"Cause I umm, went there. After all the commotion happened and saw the oil drums their. It was my first time being there and I could tell."  
"Oh, and how do you know Tsukune moved the drums?" Yukari inquired.  
"Because they are never under the window."  
"But if you hadn't been there before, then how did you know the drums were never there?" Kurumu smirked  
"You were already familiar with the sight, and you knew the drum had been used to peep into the window to look at the girls. Once more, you were there when this was taken too!"

'Bingo! Way to go Yukari!'

Gin paused and thought.

"Come to think of it, I think I passed by there a few times and heard someone was using the drums to stand on to look into the windows. But that doesn't mean I was ever there at the scene of the crime."  
Kurumu chuckled, "No that's exactly what it means Gin."  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
"After what happened at the locker rooms, those drums were removed to prevent any other possibility of another performance." Yukari smirked.  
"So that means the drums were there immediately there before and immediately after the incident and anyone would have had to be there during that time block to even know about the drums."  
"Furthermore Gin, we have gotten information from reliable sources, just prior today that they saw you moving the drums."

Yuri whispered, "Than that means..." She gasped.

"Right..." said Kurumu  
"The peeper is..." Yukari continued.  
"YOU!" The both chimed.

Gin took a step back and pictures fell from his coat. All of girls changing.

"I wanted to do this the easy way. I guess I'm going to have to take you by force then."

Gin jumped back and morphed into his monster form, werewolf. He jumped at Moka and reached for her, but Yuri jumped on the roof and pushed her out of the way and then disappeared without a trace. Tsukune ran onto the roof.

"Moka!" Tsukune ran towards them.  
"Tsukune get out of here!" Kurumu yelled.  
"Werewolves are S class monsters too, same levels as vampires! GIN WILL CRUSH YOU!" Yukari yelled, worry filled her voice.  
"I'm the Alpha male here!" Gin jumped at Tsukune.

He slashed at Tsukune, making him fall, tearing off Moka's rosary.

"Moka's mine you hear!?" Gin stepped on him and began to crush him, "SO stay away got it punk because if you don't you're-"

A blinding flash of light interrupted Gin.

'Moka's inner self!' Yuri clasped her hands over her mouth and hid more to not be seen.

The battle began. Because of the full moon, Gin was quicker. But then the moon was covered by clouds, letting the inner Moka have an advantage.

"Be my she wolf or I'm going to have to hurt you!"  
"You stray mutt!" She grabbed his pawing which was making it's way towards her, "Do you really have what it takes to be with me?" She kicked him back as hard as she could, "Know your place!"

Gin landed against the railing of the roof, which broke and he fell off the edge.

"I think I do!" Gin yelled as he fell.

Yuri communicator went off, "Great job Yuri."  
"Thanks boss."  
"I'd say it's almost time to show yourself to all of them."  
"I can't."  
"You can, and you must."  
"Fine."  
"But until then, keep up the good work."

She hung up and peered over the railing. She saw Tsukune, Yukari, Kurumu, and outer Moka. Yuri smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Mizore Part 1

* * *

Yuri looked away from the happy group and too the ground where Ginei had fallen.

"Ginei..." She whispered.

Yuri slowly slid down the roof and to the ledge. Making her way down, she eventually landed on the ground. Ginei was sitting there, in normal form.

"Ginei, Ginei, Ginei, where did you go wrong?" She asked from the shadows  
"huh!?" He turned to Yuri's figure. "Who are you?!"

Yuri slowly walked out of the shadows and into the moonlight.

"Yuri?" He asked.  
"Yes, hi Ginei." Yuri smiled at the wolf.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I was passing through and-"  
"You saw what happened on the roof didn't you?"

Yuri nodded.

"and why on Earth were you there?" Ginei stood and walked over to her.  
"Because I was." She stated.  
"Yuri." He made her look him in the eye, "Why were you on the roof."  
"Because I saw you earlier today, you framing Tsukune to try and get Moka. I had to warn her not to trust you."  
"So your the reason she didn't believe me."

Yuri cringed expecting him to yell.

"Well then, I guess that's okay. But you should get going back to the dorm."  
"But-"  
"No buts now go."

* * *

The following day, few days before Mizore's appearance

* * *

Yuri wedged her way the crowd.

"Get your first issue of the Yokai Gazet!" Yukari beamed.

Yuri's red eyes darted over to the yelping of a dog, Ginei was being chased by girls.

"You peeping perv!" They yelled.

She laughed and yelled at him.

"See what it gets you Ginei?!"  
"Don't rub it in!" He yelled back.

She laughed again. When she finally made her way through the crowd.

"I'd like one." She said.  
Moka turned around, "Oh hello again."  
"Hi." Yuri replied

Moka handed her a newspaper.

"Thanks for your help, if you hadn't said a word to me I probably would've believed Ginei."  
"Oh it's fine. Well I should get going, thanks for the paper." Yuri left without another word.

Her communicator went off.

"Your next mission starts now."  
"About?"  
"A student will be returning to Yokai soon and she is going to have some problems. You need to meet everyone now, it's the only way you can even remotely get to her."  
"N-Now?"  
"Yes now. Talk to Ginei, I'm sure he'll listen to you."

The transmition ended.

"What am I going to do?" She whispered.

When the crowd cleared Yuri was leaning against a tree nearby with her eyes closed. The crunch of footsteps was heard, her eyes shot open and darted upward.

"I thought those girls would never leave."  
"That's what you get for peeping."  
"Hey, no pain no gain."  
"What did you gain."  
"Uh.." Ginei went silent, and Yuri chuckled.  
"Nothing huh? Thought so." Yuri leaned up and began to walk away.  
"You know you're still a full fledged member of the newspaper club. Why don't you come to the next meeting. It starts soon."  
"You still want me to come?" Her red eyes looked at Ginei.  
"Of course, you're the greatest at uncovering information, remember last year?"

Yuri did, she smiled at the thoughts. She couldn't remember why she stopped coming, then she did.

"Mizore..." She whispered softly to herself.  
"Huh?"  
"Nothing, I said sure."  
"Okay then, let me escort you." He bowed.  
"Such a gentleman." She curtsied.

The laughed together in the empty courtyard.

* * *

In the newspaper club meeting room.

* * *

"Where's Ginei?" Tsukune asked.  
"Probably off with some girl, trying to convince her into something she'll regret." Kurumu leaned back in her chair and sighed.

Ginei entered the room with Yuri.

"I knew it. Alright Ginei, whatever you said to this girl you have to tell the truth-"  
"He didn't say anything to me. If he ever tried anything." Yuri paused and punched his arm playfully, "I's kill the poor guy."  
Ginei chuckled, "And I believe that."

Kurumu looked astonished and looked at the girl, than Ginei.

"Alright, but stay away from Ginei." She pulled Yuri too her.

Yuri laughed in amusement. Ginei laughed along with her.

"What's wrong, you know he's a pervert."  
"Completely, but Ginei is a friend."  
"Friend?" She eyed them both suspiciously. "I don't believe you."  
"I believe her Kurumu, so leave her be, if she's friends with Ginei then so be it." Yukari stood from her chair.  
"Same." Moka agreed.

Kurumu stared at them both, so Yuri decided to scare her a bit.

"Yeah Kurumu, so you can let go of my arm."

Kurumu jumped back. Ginei chuckled.

"Alright guys so let's get introduced. This is Yuri Titania. She has been at this school as long as I have. She is in the newspaper club with us now."

* * *

Few days later, another issue came out.

* * *

"Wow every copy sold!" Moka explained.  
"Hey where's Ginei?" Tsukune asked.  
"Probably taking pictures of unsuspecting girls." Yukari crossed her arms.  
"And Yuri is probably there trying to ward him off." Kurumu chimed in.

'Close very close.' Yuri sat in a tree leaning against the stump, closing her eyes.

Mumbled of voices were heard, but one stood out.

"So you're the famous Tsukune Aono, you're a lot cuter than I though you were."

Yuri's eyes shot down.

"no way..." she whispered, "Mizore..."

Yuri jumped from the tree and ran to find Ginei.

When she found him, he was hiding in the bushes taking pictures. Yuri ran up to him.

"Ginei!" She flicked his ear.  
"What is it Yuri?" He looked at her.  
"Remember that girl, who didn't come to school because of problems?"  
"Yeah."  
"She's back!"  
"What? No way!"  
"Ginei it's true. It's as true as I have red eyes."

Ginei looked at her eyes, it was true, she had blood red eyes. It contrasted with her brown hair.

"Ginei, I'm going to need your help."  
"Sure what is it?"

Yuri explained to him how she did missions involving the lives of the group. Her current one is on watching a returning student.

"And you think Mizore is the one you're going to need to be watching."  
"Yes, and Mizore is pretty sneaky so I thought you could help me watch her." Yuri bashfully looked down at the ground.  
"Sure thing." Ginei stood up.  
"Thank you Ginei!" She hugged him.

* * *

Later that say with Yuri and Ginei

* * *

They silently sat in a tree looking at Tsukune and Mizore.

"See that Tsukune! That last one skipped nine times!"  
"Yeah, it sure did."

As they watched what was going on Ginei had a question for Yuri.

"How do you know Mizore?" He whispered.  
She sighed, "When we were younger, I met Mizore, she was a sweet girl and we became friends. When I heard she was attending Yokai, I got excited. But, then she didn't come and I became sad. I don't know why she didn't come, but now she's back."

"You want to go to that little buddy buddy club thing right?"

They gasped and turned their attention to the ice woman and human.

"That Moka, she's the one you really want to see correct?" Mizore paused and continued, "if you don't stay, there's no telling what I could do to the poor girl."

Ginei and Yuri looked at each other, worry filled their faces.

Then the snowstorm came. Mizore froze the pond and threw Tsukune out onto it.

"We're meant to be together Tsukune, don't you see, and if I can't have you by trying, then I'll take you by force!" Mizore began to freeze Tsukune.

"Hold it right there!" Kurumu flew overhead carrying Moka.  
"But how? I sent my ice puppet to kill you?" Mizore's soft voice held anger and annoyance in it.  
"Well you tried but I swept in and saved Moka just in time. I made a cake mixed with some love potions and it had Tsukune's name all over it. But then your puppet was trying to kill Moka so I had to ruin it just because of you."

A battle broke out and Mizore almost went for the kill again.

"Stop it now Mizore!" Tsukune stood in between her and Moka

"Tsukune don't." Ginei and Yuri spoke in unison.

"Just leave us alone okay!? Just go an leave us be!"  
"Y-Your rejecting me? Tsukune. TSUKUNE WHY!"

A blizzard appeared around Mizore, she soon disappeared with it. Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu heard the ice crack.

"Oh no! THE ICE!" Kurumu yelled.

The ice broke and in fell the trio.

Yuri and Ginei jumped from the tree and ran to help them out.

* * *

Later, back in the newspaper club meeting room

* * *

Tsukune, Moka and Kurumu were bundled up in blankets. Yuri was leaning against the wall with her eyes closed, she was trying her best to not scream at Tsukune for him being a idiot.

"What is with that snow freak?" Kurumu sneezed.  
"I don't know!" Tsukune sneezed too.  
"She has gotten some issues." Moka sneezed.

Yuri sneered and shot her eyes open.

"None of you know her! So how can you say that!?" She yelled.

Ginei, Moka, Yukari, Kurumu and Tsukune looked at Yuri.

"It's not like you know her either! Just because you know Ginei doesn't mean you know us." Kurumu defended herself.  
"Kurumu, I don't think that's a good idea." Ginei looked at her.  
"So what it's true! She is someone who thinks she can just waltz in here and act like were friends, she doesn't know a thing about Mizore or us!"  
"That's where your wrong!" Yuri bolted out of the room as fast as she could. Barely anyone could see her.  
"Now see what you've done Kurumu?" Ginei stood up and walked toward the door, "Yuri knows you all and Mizore, and besides, if you know her like I did, you wouldn't be saying those things." Ginei left the room.

* * *

With Yuri

* * *

Yuri sat in a tree, she always sat in them, it put her at ease. She let out a heavy sigh.

"There you are Yuri." Ginei climbed up in the tree and sat by Yuri.  
"What do you want?" Yuri choked on her words.  
"To check on you.  
"Why? Why do you want to check on me?"  
"Because you're the greatest friend I got."

Yuri smiled and hugged him tightly. They broke when the heard voices.

"Come on Mizore, it'll be fine."  
"No stay away!"

They looked into the small clearing and saw Mizore and Mr. Kotsubo.

"I knew there was something I didn't like about him." Ginei started to take pictures.  
"Come one we've got to help."

But before they could Mizore attacked him, leaving him on the ground she ran. Almost immediately after, students showed up and took him to the infirmary.

"Come on, we've got to go prove Mizore didn't do this." Ginei jumped from the tree and Yuri followed suit. They ran to the infirmary.

* * *

Infirmary

* * *

By the time they got there, Tsukune was running out of the infirmary.

"What's got him so worked up?" Ginei asked, Yuri had a hunch.

They approached Mr. Kotsubo, Yukari, Moka, Miss Nekonome, and Kurumu. Yuri looked at the bandaged teacher and her eyes filled with rage. She wanted to tear him asunder. But Ginei held her back.

"What are you doing her Ginei?" Yukari asked.  
"I have something to show you guys." Ginei handed over the pictures and they all looked shocked.  
"So, Mizore did this because-" Kurumu covered her mouth.  
"Correct, Mr. Kotsubo was trying to take advantage of her."  
"Oh no!" Moka gasped.  
"What is it Moka?" Yuri looked at the pink haired vampire.  
"Tsukune just went after her." Moka replied.

They all looked at each other and bolted out the door to where Tsukune had gone


	4. Chapter 4

Part 2

Tsukune ran towards the blood red water towards the purple haired girl.

"Mizore!"

"Tsukune?"

"Look Mr. Kostubo is going to be okay. All you have to do is apologize and maybe you can stay here!"

Mizore coldly chuckled and tears began to run down her face.

"No one will understand me, no one, no one. NO ONE!"

Frost and snow swirled around her. She hugged her body and screamed. Tsukune stood there, looking at her, someone smacked the back of his head.

"Ow!" He turned around and looked at Yuri. "Hey why did you do that!?"

"Your a moron, that's why!"

"Huh? But-"

"Tsukune!" Moka's voice was coming closer.

"Moka?"

"Mizore's innocent!"

They stood by him and showed him some photos of what happened between Mizore and Kostubo.

"See Kostubo saw Mizore ask depressed and tried to take advantage of her." Kurume exclaimed.

"She was protecting herself because he was molesting her!"

Tsukune looked to Yuri who nodded.

"Man now I feel like a jerk for what i said to her." He turned to Mizore, "Mizore I'm sorry."

"Just stay away! Stay away from me!"

A huge wave flew above the cliff, which froze immediately. it broke into ice statues of her inner thoughts.

"Alone, I'm always alone." One spoke. The others were quite similar.

Mizore had created I've puppets of herself to, so they surrounded Moka, Yukari and Kurumu. Ginie didn't come and Yuri had disappeared. The battle outgrew. Mizore laughed and laughed, until the ground broke beneath her. She fell down towards the water and rocks, until someone grabbed her hand. She looked up and saw Tsukune.

"Just let me die, I deserve it."

"No you don't, there is something I never got to tell you."

"What?"

"The truth is I'm not alone, but that's because I have so many wonderful friends here. You and me, were friends."

Mizore was astonished, she finally saw how things were.

"He's not your friends, he's pretending to get in your good side. If he really was your friend, he'll die with you!" The ice puppets spoke.

"It's no use, I can't control them!"

"Moka! Look!" Yuri reappeared and pointed to them.

"Huh?" She looked at Tsukune and Mizore hanging by a thread.

"Tsukune!" She made past the ice puppets.

While diving towards Tsukune, her hand outstretched towards him, they bypassed each others hands and Tsukune instead tore off the Rosarie. The blinding light and bats came, and when they disappeared, there stood inner Moka. The silver hair, red eyes and monster energy proved it. She began to talk to them, making them explode.

"Just by Moka's monster energy."

"Caused them to explode entirely."

Moka walked over to Tsukune, who was still holding on to Mizore.

"Moka..."

She grabbed his shoulder.

"You called me out just for this?!"

She flung then over on solid land.

"Hehe, thanks Moka, I really do appreciate it."

Mizore stood, looking away from Moka.

"If you're looking for a thanks, you can forget it."

"Hmph," Moka's eyes narrowed, she kicked Mizore back and she flew across the pavement.

"Now listen here snow woman, don't go running your mouth about dying until you've actually tried to live your life."

"Of course, but thanks to that kick you gave me, I might die, uh."

Mizore's head fell to the ground. Yuri's eyes widened.

"Mizore!" She ran beside her, kneeling there.

The following day.

Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and Tsukune sat at the table bundled in blankets.

"Man you guys took quite the beating." Ginie spoke.

"They sure did." Yuri said.

A cold chill filled the air. Tsukune sneezed.

"Hey did it suddenly get colder?"

The door slowly creaked open, and Mizore peered around it.

"Aah! When did you get here!?"

Tsukune flipped out. Moka looked to the door.

"Hey your hair's different."

She fully opened the door and stepped inside.

"Yeah I got it cut, I thought to start a brand new me with a brand new haircut."

"You look very photogenic, let's capture this moment." Ginie took a picture of Mizore. Yuri hit him on the head.

"Huh oh yeah, great job on those pictures Ginie." Tsukune looked at him.

"Oh yeah how did you get those?" Moka inquired.

"Oh you know, just snooping around, trolling the ground in search of the perfect story."

Pictures fell out of his pockets and Kurumu picked them up. Her face turned to disgust at the sight of them. Yukari and Moka peered at them to, and their faces turned into disgust to.

"You peepin perv!" Kurumu yelled at him, kicking him.

"Hey why didn't you rescue Mizore and save us ask the trouble!?" Yukari kicked him to.

Yuri laughed at them and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Ruby part 1

Summer break starts today an everyone is happy. Well, except for Ginie, who now has to do make up classes with . We see Yuri with her pulled back into a ponytail laying back on a branch on a tree. The newspaper club was leaving on a trip today. So she was waiting for everyone. Her boss stopped contacting her so her communicater was useless.

"Man it's good to be out of that school uniform." She smiled contemply.

Which is one of the main reasons she loved summer break so much. Gone was that scratchy uniform. Now she wore a spaghetti strap white dress that cut off mid thigh. Including flats so those insessive shoes and socks were gone. Two vpices were heard and she looked down. Moka and Tsukune were having one of their famous stare deeply at each other almost kiss things.

"Ugh! Come one hurry up!" Kurumu spoke out in the distance.

They quickly pulled away from eachother, making Yuri chuckle.

Yukari gasped, "What are you doing?"

"Well look who decides to come a little prematurely." Kurumu added.

"Can't leave you alone huh?"

The pair chuckled nervously and Yuri jumped from the branch.

"Yuri?!" Tsukune jumped.

"Well that's some hello." She replied.

The sound of a horn made the all turn to the bus headed their way.

"Hey guys!" Miss Nekonome yelled yelled from the window.

"This is the newspaper clubs first trip to the human world! So let's have a good time!"

"Yeah!" They all said.

They started to board.

"Hey wait, isn't Ginie coming?" Tsukune asked.

"He's got to do some make up classes." Kurumu explained.

"Under Miss Ritiko." Yuri chimed in.

"Man that's going to suck."

"Well you didn't pass with flying colors." Yukari said.

"Dont worry though!" She pushed Yukari in the bus, "I managed to finish all my make up classes." Kurumu got on the bus.

"More like managed to skip them." Mizore climbed on.

"Maybe." Kurumu sighed.

When everyone was on, the bus began to pass the barrier into the human world. Yuri stared out the window. Noticing the flickering emotions of everyone. Moka sat beside Tskune, Mizore sat alone, and Kurumu and Yukari sat beside each other. They seemed excited. But when they passed the barrier Tsukune seemed the most excited.

"I'm back!" He yelled.

Yuri jumped in her seat and looked to him, along with everyone else.

"You sure seem excited." Mizore spoke out.

"Yeah what's that all about? You sound almost like a human." Kurumu eyed Tsukune.

Tsukune began to stutter.

"Uhh, you know why? Because he lived in the human world for so long, so he's fairly used to it. Right?" She looked at him.

"Yeah, that's right. I feel sort of attached." He chuckled nervously, but nobody caught it.

"Well," Kurumu smiled, "I guess that kind of thing can happen."

When they arrives at the beach, everyone started to play vollyball, except for Yuri.

"You sure you don't want to join?" Moka asked.

"Yeah, I can't play vollyball."

They began to play as they talked.

"So your not afraid of the human world?" The witchling asked.

"No not at all." Tsukune replied.

"Wow, that's incredible." Yukari hit it over the net.

"So your just comfortable here, that's good to know, I was begining to think you were a human." Kurumu passed to Mizore.

Tsukune and Moka looked scared.

"Come on Kurumu, that's insane." Mizore hit it.

"I know." Kurumu stole the hit from Yukari.

"Hey Sucubus! That was mine!"

"Sorry, your just so small, I don't even see you!"

They began to argue and it ended with Yukari using magic and Tskune getting hurt.

"Crap!" Yuri got up.

As they surrounded him, they noticed he was sandly and lightly bruised.

"You know you're not supposed to use magic in the human world." Tsukune wobbly stood.

"Oops, guess I got carried away." Yukari chuckled

They decided to swim, Tsukune sat on the beach with Moka. Yuri was back floating on the water in a red string. Yukari was in a one navy one piece and sat in a innertube. Kurumu was wearing a black two piece string bikini. Mizore was wearing a string striped bikini. Moka was in a white one piece and was leaning on Tsukune.

"Moka! I saw that!" Kurumu yelled "you were trying to suck Tsukune's blood again weren't you?!"

Everyone got out of the water. While they were discussing who would save Tsukune, Yuri looked into the sky. Losing focus on reality. She snapped back when Tsukune pointed out a sunflower field.

"Let's go check it out!" Yukari exclaimed.

"Yeah." Everyone said.

As they made it too the field, they were astonished by its beauty.

"Wow, is beautiful here." Moka said.

A small dirt path was seen for miles and the rest was covered in sunflowers.

"I wonder why not many tourists are here." Yuri looked around.

They overheard some couple talk about people disapearing from the area due to witch abductions.

"Looks like your kind is is always causing trouble." Kurumu smirked.

"Least us witches don't get men by dressing like a tramp." Yukari retaliated.

"And what would a kid like you know?"

Yukari summoned a golden wash tub and it fell on Kurumu's head. She chased after Yukari who was laughing, not knowing they were being watched, and she had seen the whole thing.

Down on the beach everyone was setting up the tents, cooking or setting up camp. Except for Yukari. She tried to help out, but no one would allow her. Of course Yuri would let her help, but she never bothered to ask.

That's when Yukari disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

Ruby Part 2

Tsukune had gone to look for her, but when he didn't return. The rest went searching as well. They arrive to find an exhausted Yukari at the top of a small hill. Her witchling outfit stained, she fell to her knees.

"Yukari!" Kurumu ran to her.

Mizore ran beside her, when they arrived Kurumu kneeled beside her.

"I'm fine, don't worry." She told them.

"You idiot! Why did you face them alone?" Kurumu sighed.

"Kurumu…"

"We can chew her out later; right now let's get her back." Mizore crossed her arms around her chest.  
"Right," Kurumu paused and turned around, still kneeling in front of Yukari, "Get on my back and let me carry you down."

The little girl instead stood and walked over to a woman with a really light pink top with black stripes, long black skirt, violet eyes, and raven black hair with two small pony tails on the side with the rest fallen back.

"I'm sorry Ruby, but I decided that I can't stay here with you." She bowed, and then began to walk down back to the beach.

"Hey! Stop being proud and let me carry you down on my back." Kurumu ran towards her.

"I can do it; we witches are very good at healing ourselves."

"You're just too proud to ask for help." Mizore said.

Yuri chuckled and looked to Moka and Tsukune. They were sitting next to each other; they were talking about what had happened and why they came up. Yuri turned around and was about to head down with the others when a sound of blood spilling caught their attentions. They all turned back around and Tsukune body was surrounded in a pool of blood on the ground.

"I will bring Yukari with me because it's my wish. Also, because her lady ship demands it!" Ruby smirked, holding her wand as it glowed a dark aura.

Moka trembled, "Tsukune, please no." She breathed shakily, "NOOOOOO!"

A bright light appeared, and Moka stood in her monster form, the rosary still dangled on her neck.

"No! Ruby! What have you done?" Yukari yelled.

Mizore's eyes were a blinding white, frost spread all around her. Kurumu's eyes glowed purple, her claws grew and her wings came out.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Kurumu shrieked at Ruby, charging at her claws and all.

"Yukari get down!" Yuri pushed Yukari into a bush.

As Mizore, Moka, and Kurumu clashed against Ruby. A beacon of light charged from the ground up. This could be seen for miles and miles.

Ruby's unconscious body lay on the ground of the tent. She was in a sleeping bag. When she awoke, she bolted upright and her wings spread. But when the green tea can was in her face, her wings sheathed.

"You want some tea? Oh, and don't worry, everyone else has one." Tsukune smiled.

"If you think you can buy me with tea then you're are sadly mistaken." She rejected the gift at first.

"That's not it at all; we just want to hear your story." Tsukune replied.

"My story?"

"Yeah, tell us about that hill." Yuri spoke.

"Okay I'll tell you. Witch Hill is a place where witches have lived for centauries. Just living there, never bothering or harming anyone. Then the humans came, they destroyed our hill for their own personal gain! Filthy scum, why should we trust them? We will never trust the humans again! Yukari, you of all people should understand me. You understand the way humans are."

"Yeah, but, I don't feel that way."

"But, we have no choice. We have to kill them!"

"Come on, do you think it's really okay to kill off everyone just to protect a hill?" Kurumu inquired.

"Only the humans." Ruby replied

"Whether you're a human, or a monster, there is no difference than the value of someone's life."

Everyone fell silent for a moment.

"What's so wrong about killing humans? So what if I kill them off!?" Ruby stood and threw her green tea can to the side of the tent, making the light attached to the top sway. "Who cares about stupid humans!?"

"Isn't there something else? A more peaceful solution." Moka spoke.

"No way, there is no other option. Her lady ship will bring vengeance."

"Wait, her lady ship?" Tsukune asked.

"C'mon you can't be serious. That's pretty arrogant of you." Kurumu said.

"Saying it's fine to hurt others as long as it benefits you?" Yuri asked.

"Right, sounds pretty selfish." Mizore spoke.

"That makes you no different then them." Kurumu finished.

"I think that-"

Kurumu cut Yukari off, "So that's the witch way huh?"

"You witches are scary lot." Mizore added.

"Hey! No we're not!" Yukari retaliated.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you little kiddy witches aren't." Kurumu responded.

"There you go again!" Yukari yelled.

"WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP! IF THAT HILL GOES I HAVE NO WHERE ELSE TO GO!"

"Wait a second; is that what this is about?" Tsukune asked. "Because if it is, then you should come with us."

"He's right, although it's tough to be uprooted from the place you have always known, Yokai Academy has a lot to offer a girl like you." Moka smiled.

"She could join the news paper club too." Yuri added.

"Good call Yuri!" Yukari cheered.

"So now we'll have two witches?" Kurumu sighed.

"Yeah." Yukari laughed.

"Come on, knock it off you guys." Tsukune said.

"I can freeze them." Mizore made shift her hand into ice.

Yuri laughed as everyone else flipped out. Ruby just watched them be happy and content with one another. Not really caring about what lies ahead of them. Smiling and laughing. But she couldn't be around it, she felt like she couldn't leave her lady ship. So when the fell asleep, she picked up the green tea, and left the tent in the dead of night to return to her place on Witch Hill.

When everyone awoke, the all noticed Ruby had up and left. Causing them to leave to look for her at the one place she would be, the hill. They made the hike in the dead of night. But when they got there, Yukari, Yuri, Kurumu, Mizore and Moka got swept and tied up by the vine creatures. Ruby approached them, surrounded in crows.

"Ruby!" Tsukune flashed his flashlight on her.

"Go back! No one's allowed on this hill. No matter who you are. Leave or perish." She told them.

She pointed her wand at them.

"Stop it!" Moka shrieked.

"She's right! Listen to her; if we work together we can do this!" Yukari pleaded.

"I've heard enough!" Ruby yelled.

With a wave of her wand, monsters sprouted from the ground. Turns out millions of plant monsters had been living under this sunflower field. Ruby chuckled coldly.

"What you see before you is an army of plant monsters breed to defend Witch Hill."

Kurumu turned to Tsukune, "Go! Get out of here!" Using her claws, she got out of the vines grip.

Tsukune got surrounded, making him drop his flashlight. He though he was gone for sure, that was until Mizore froze the ones around him.

"Good job Mizore." He spoke.

The cards flew by him, making him jump back, then forward when fire shot by him.

Yukari landed in front of him, "Stay back! It's way too dangerous!"

Kurumu landed beside him, "Come on, you're just a little kiddy witch, so who do you think you're impressing?"

Mizore was on the other side of him, "If they hurt you, they'll have to answer to me."

Yuri landed behind him "And if they hurt any of they're gonna burn!"

He looked at them all, "I can fight too!" He whined.

Monsters landed behind them and they all started to attack with all they got, three protecting Tsukune, one watching their backs. Moka's cries for help were heard by Tsukune, so he ran to her, in hopes of rescue. It didn't work out right away, and she was being dragged off while he was being dragged away by the monsters.

"Tsukune no!" Kurumu yelled.

Ruby stood on top of them, laughing psychotically, "Now I'll turn the into a blood offering."

"Ruby please stop it!" Yukari cried.

Ruby sneered and bombed her with the vines.

"Get those things off her right now!" Kurumu yelled.

The three charged to Yukari, and successfully set her free. They stood in a circle and began to fight. They fought until the blinding light came. Moka was there, not outer Moka, inner Moka.

"Is that a, vampire?" Ruby spoke shakily.

Moka looked at her, and didn't look happy at all.

"Moka." Kurumu said.

"She looks mad." Yukari pointed out.

"You fool, always doing to much, still, you saved my skin." Moka chuckled lightly.

Tsukune was covered in plant goop and held the rosary in his hand.

"Hey look out!" He yelled as many plants came up.

In one blow, she took them out. Ruby then attacked her. Moka dodged every attack and planted one kick on the head, sending her flying into a pile of plant monsters.

"I'll take blood over peace." Was all Moka said.

But when they thought it was over, Ruby resurfaced, ready to go again.


	7. Chapter 7

Ruby Part 3

Ruby slowly stood, "I will protect this hill, because it's my wish." She smirked, "Also, because her lady ship demands it!" A bright light flew into the air from her wand, regenerating the monsters.

"Oh no!" Yukari cried.

"They're even bigger than before." Kurumu said.

"Tsukune!" Yukari yelled.

He had gotten wrapped and wrapped until finally he was immobilized in vines.

"I'm begging you to let Tsukune go." The witchling cried.

Moka aimed her attack at Ruby, but was tangled into the vines as well. The monsters came clashing and bashing against the four on the ground. Ruby laughed, sending thousands of vines outward.

"If her lady ship wants it, then she'll have it! My only purpose is to give her everything she desires." She yelled.

"Who is her lady ship? Tell me?" Tsukune looked to the ground and saw a house. Knowing she must be there. A vine scratched across his cheek, causing it to draw blood.

Moka saw and stared at him, Ruby laughed at the sight of it.

"Grr, you little!" Moka spun and spun until she was free.

As she fell, she kicked Ruby in the stomach sending her flying into a pile again. Then Moka changed direction to Tsukune. She kicked at the vines.

"Guys, take care of Tsukune!" She yelled to them.

When the vines broke, Tsukune fell to the ground. Moka and Ruby charged at each other. Tsukune ran down the narrow dirt path.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu yelled.

"Where are you going?" asked Yukari.

Tsukune ran, turning his head around to say, "To find her lady ship!"

Kurumu ran after him. Tsukune knew the house held her lady ship, where else would it be? He ran until monsters blocked his path. Kurumu charged at them, followed by Yukari.

"Tsukune it's really dangerous out here!" Yukari sent cards at the monster.

"You're just a little kid, you're the one in danger." Kurumu slashed her claws.

"Oh just give it a rest. Tsukune! Now's your chance, go!"

Tsukune nodded at the witchling and ran past them. When he got closer more monsters blocked his path. But they were taken out by Mizore.

"Thanks Mizore." He ran past the body, which was soon ablaze in fire.

"Burn!" Yuri yelled.

"Do you have to set everything on fire?" Mizore asked.

"I don't know, do you have to freeze everything?" Yuri asked.

"Touché." Mizore replied.

As they fought on and on, Moka had gotten strung up in the vines. She hung upside down.

"Moka!" Kurumu cried out.

"Ruby! We've had enough, we'll leave this hill and never come back again. You'll never hear from us, we promise. So please just forgive us and we'll go on our way." Yukari tried to reason with Ruby to set Moka free.

"You might as well save your breath, there is no getting through to her in that state." Moka said.

Ruby smirked, aiming her wand out, "Die!" She yelled.

The four got swept up in vines again. All five were in a massive vine ball.

Ruby laughed, "This is payback for defiling Witch Hill! Now you'll all-"

"Just stop it!" Tsukune yelled, "Ruby stop this and let them go."

They tried to tell him run, get out of there, but he wouldn't listen.

"Ruby just stop, no one is going to care anymore."

"Just shut up! Everything I'm doing is for her lady ship!"  
"Who are you talking about? I went to see your 'Lady Ship', and there is no one there!"

"What are you talking about? Her Lady Ship is inside the house."

"I went inside the house and she's dead she's been dead this whole time!"

Everyone was shocked, but none more then Ruby. She got lost in thought for a moment.

"You couldn't deal with the fact she passed, so you created a false image of her Lady Ship." Tsukune said.

"No. No." Ruby cried, "NOOOO!" She waved her wand in a motion then held it high in the air, "NOOOOOOO!"

A huge monster grew from the ground.

"Ruby please don't do this." Yukari cried.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Kurumu asked.

"If she uses that forbidden spell, there will be no hope for her. She'll never return to her normal self."

A blinding flash was seen, cries of plea were heard, and then Ruby had transformed. She had morphed into the monster and could now control it; in front of her was her wand. She laughed and attacked Tsukune with it, he dodged the attack luckily.

"Die! All of you die! Everyone! TIME TO DIE!" She yelled.

Yukari teared up, "Don't you know you just went off the deep end Ruby? Don't you see it's now over, there is nothing left you can do."

Yukari then had an idea.

"Tsukune! My wand! Throw me my wand!"

"Right! Here you go!" He flung the wand to her.

When she caught the wand, she waved it over Kurumu's shoe. She grew her claws and slashed them all out. When they were safely on the ground, Yukari pointed to Moka. Her blood was being drained from some of the vines that had just caught her.

"Foolish girl, just because you're a giant don't think you've defeated me!" Moka started to kick away at the monster.

"Oh there is just more to this magic than size. Don't you see, in this form I can absorb the powers of any being and use them as if they were my own. Since you're a vampire, now I have vampire powers." Ruby laughed.

"Don't worry guys. Yukari's here so leave this to me. Time to fly cards, time to fly!"

Cards flew into Ruby's face, which blinded her. Mizore and Yuri flung their powers at the vines, removing them from Moka.

"Now Moka grab her wand, without a wand a witch is powerless. We can't even perform magic. It maybe too late, but we have to try, please Moka. Save her, save her by making her stop this!" Yukari cried.

"I'll do my best, but if you ask me this idiot deserves to die." Moka flew down to her.

Ruby yelled at them, "All of you, I want all of you to die!"  
"I'll take blood over peace!" Moka struck her wand with a kick.

As it broke the monster exploded. Ruby was no where to be seen.

The following day it was time to go back. The bus arrived.

"Sorry I'm late everyone." A voice said from behind them.

"I know that voice." Moka said.

They all turned around.

"It's Gin!" They all said, then fell silent when they saw what was in his arms.

"Hey guys, what's with all the deer in headlights thing. Your club pres her just escaped from summer school. So try acting excited."

Everyone was still silent.

"What the heck's with you guys." Ginei muttered.

"It's Ruby!" They all finally exclaimed.

"What you guys know her?" He asked.

"Yeah." Yuri answered.

"Oh so there is a story behind her. Well I found her floating in the ocean. Just floating along like something was keeping her safe from harm."

"Well that's amazing." Tsukune said.

They all boarded the bus and headed back to Yokai Academy.


End file.
